


Sir Veneer

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: B&B [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, There are a lot of these, This is my own, This is old tho, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Napoleon Hardwick is antisocial and tends to stay in his attic room, until Sir Julian Veneer shows up. I wrote this a long time ago so it's not as good as the later installments, which will be added soon. Enjoy~





	1. The New Guy

To Napoleon, Sir Veneer was just a random smile that had wound up in his Bed and Breakfast. There were a lot of those recently. He, Sheila, and Millie, had had a long string of patrons. They stayed for quite a while, most of them, anyway.

First, there was Fire, but they didn't stay long, surprisingly. Then there was SS, Yilan, then Nyoka, followed by Sylais. Napoleon disliked being around people. He was quite unsociable and the Bed and Breakfast he owned with his sisters was really not the best place for him. His bedroom was upstairs in the attic and it had all the essentials available to limit his time downstairs. He wasn't forced to have an attic bedroom, he just preferred it.

There was also V, and Clarence & Clarity, but they weren't around as much as the others.

Most recently there was Sir Veneer. Sheila told Napoleon about him so he was prepared to see another person floating around. He snorted at the name, but went on with his day.

He kept seeing Sir Veneer around. The others would leave for a movie or something and Veneer would wave them off. Napoleon watching from above. He would see Veneer close the door, lean on it slightly and... pump his fist?

Napoleon tip toed downstairs for food and discreetly passed Veneer. He straightened his white vest in front of the fridge, then went for the food.

Veneer caught his eye when Napoleon tried to leave quietly. He could see the sigh of disappointment as he plastered on a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sir Veneer, I haven't seen you around." He offered his hand to Napoleon, who looked at his hand then at him. He slowly took it.

"Napoleon. You know you don't have to fake a smile like that at me. I know what it's like." Napoleon raised an eyebrow. Sir Veneer's smile fell and he sagged.

"That easy to read huh?"

"No, I'm just good at reading." Napoleon smiled and shrugged, starting to head back up. A small noise from Veneer stopped him.

"Which one is your room, if I may ask?"

"Second floor, pull the cord at the end of the hall twice and I'll let you in." Napoleon said with another smile. He felt Veneer's eyes on him as he ascended towards his room.

...

Napoleon had no idea why he had told Sir Veneer how to get into his room. He didn't usually tell people that. Napoleon blamed his icy blue eyes and the crisp button up he wore.

...

It did not take Sir Veneer long to pull on the cord. It had been two days since they had officially met and Napoleon was reading by the window.

He heard the jingle of the bell twice and sighed, pulling up the trapdoor and letting down the ladder. Napoleon went back to reading as he waited for Veneer to come up.

Sir Veneer looked like he took up most of the attic space. He had a presence that made him hard to ignore. He stood and slowly turned around, looking about Napoleon's space.

"You live up here?" He asked, looking at the ever patient Napoleon, who finally got up and pulled the ladder up and closed the trapdoor.

"Yes. Quite lovely, yes? I took some time building it up so it would actually look livable. Do take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs. Veneer took a seat, still looking around.

"Do you spend all of your time up here?" He asked, eyes settling briefly on the cooking equipment farther in, and then moving back towards Napoleon.

"Most of my time. The rest of it is spent in the garden. Someone has to take care of the roses when Millie gets sick." He peeked out the window, down to Millie's pride and joy, her array of roses. Veneer did as well, then quickly looked away.

"Afraid of heights, Sir Veneer?" Napoleon asked, head tilted. Veneer smiled slightly at him.

"Julian, please, only if I'm reminded that they are there." He sat very properly and Napoleon appreciated the way his vest fit and his rolled up sleeves gave him a great view of how... Fit Sir-Julian really was. He then remembered himself and flushed slightly.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Napoleon asked, standing and making his way to his special tea cabinet.

"I would love some." There was an odd look on Julian's face, that was only there for a second, but Napoleon caught it.

"Is everything alright Julian?" He asked, filling his kettle and turning the stove on, his back still turned to Julian.

"Y-yes. Thank you." There was an odd silence for a second until Sir Veneer barreled right through it.

"What's it like having two sisters?" He asked. Napoleon turned to him, leaning on the counter with his right hand.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said, eyebrow raised.

"I mean, I grew up as the eldest in a family full of boys." Julian wasn't looking at him, instead, he was looking intently into his lap. Napoleon chewed on this for a second.

"I suppose it's like having two very expensive show dogs," Julian laughed at this, it seemed to ease the tension in between his shoulders and he looked at Napoleon again, with his light blue eyes. "They cost lots to maintain and require a lot of clothing." He finished, making Julian laugh again and grin at him.

His heart skipped several beats and he stared at Julian for what felt like a lifetime before the kettle angrily steamed at him, making him jump and Julian chuckle.

Napoleon made the tea quietly, every so often looking at Julian. He was looking out the window, into the clouds and not towards the ground. Napoleon placed a teacup on the table in front of him.

"Head in the clouds?" He asked, taking a sip. Julian chuckled, still watching outside.

"You could say that." He smiled and took the tea in front of him. Opening his mouth to say more, Julian was interrupted by a cry from downstairs. Both men stood up, Julian seeming to get into a rather tense stance. Napoleon quickly opened the trapdoor and let down the ladder.

He stopped Julian before he hit the second floor. "Tell me what happens?" He asked. Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming too?" He practically pleaded Napoleon, who smiled sadly.

"No." He said simply. Julian didn't argue, he just jumped off the ladder and handed it to Napoleon, rushing off the source of the scream.

Napoleon cleaned up the leftover tea and put the dishes into his sink, resolving to clean them later. He sat on his window seat, watching the front door cautiously.

It banged open a few minutes later, SS stomped out and went for his motorcycle. Clarity made it a bit passed the door, trying to talk to SS, but Clarence stopped her. He had a hand around her wrist and warning look to his face.

SS sped away that night, never to be seen again by anyone at the Bed and Breakfast.


	2. A Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon is social and enjoys it??

It became a routine. Julian would ring the bell or knock on the trapdoor and Napoleon would gladly let him in. They would have tea and talk or play chess. Napoleon usually lost, but Julian's laughter was worth it.

It was an odd day, Julian didn't come up till late in the afternoon, and was restless the entire chess game, enough so that Napoleon could beat him.

"Okay, spill, what's wrong?" Napoleon looked away from the board and directly at Julian. He looked to the side, away from Napoleon's questioning eyes.

"What? Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He said defensively.

"Julian, babe, you are the worst liar I have ever seen, I could have beat you two turns ago." Napoleon kicked himself for the "babe", but thankfully Julian didn't seem to notice it. He sighed.

"Sheila asked me to try and get you to come outside for a picnic with the rest of the guests, She's trying to get Clarity's spirits up after the fiasco with SS," He looked worriedly at Napoleon, "But I don't want to force you or anything! I mean-" Napoleon's laugh cut him off.

"She said use force if necessary, I take it." Napoleon's green eyes were full of mirth when he looked back at Julian, who looked increasingly nervous.

"Yes."

Napoleon took Julian's hand to get him focused on him again. "Look, Julian, if you want me down there with you, I don't mind coming out of my den of solitude to do that."

"Really?" Julian asked, a smile forming.

"Really." As much as Napoleon hated social events, Julian's dazzling smile was well worth being social with him.

…

Surprisingly, for Napoleon, he had a lot of fun at the picnic. Sheila introduced him to the other people staying there with them. Sylais immediately sassed him and that started their beautiful, snarky, friendship. The twins, Clarence and Clarity, weren't that bad either. Clarity looked like she hadn't slept much and Clarence looked like he was weary of anyone who approached her. Yilan was very kind and kept Nyoka from swallowing the entire dinner. Napoleon wasn't sure how she did that but took Yilan's word for it.

Then there were his sisters. Millie looked really excited to see him there and tried to get out of her wheelchair to hug him, Napoleon beat her to it and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want to sit next to me, little one?" He asked her. She nodded vigorously. He picked her up easily, she really wasn't that heavy, and caught Julian watching him. The small smile on his face was enough to make Napoleon almost drop his baby sister.

"So, Napoleon," Sylais got his attention. Napoleon looked at him, setting Millie gently on the blanket. "You run the B&B right?"

"Yeah, but Sheila's the face. I do finances and make sure everything's running smoothly." He shrugged. Millie tugged on his arm, he was about to look at her, when a movement from Julian caught his attention. He seemed to still be tense and looking at Sylais with an odd look Napoleon had never seen before. Millie tugged on him again. He fully turned down to her.

'You have it bad Naps.' She told him in sign language. Napoleon raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Veneer.' Was all she signed to him. His eyes widened and he flushed.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' He signed back.

'Yes you do. You are bright red.' Millie turned, picking up her sandwich. Napoleon gave her a few more looks, before tuning back into the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure everyone has at least one nickname," Sheila was saying and Napoleon openly groaned. She looked at him and smirked. "Take Napoleon for one." She said, an evil smile on her face. Napoleon was sure the look on his face closely resembled a thunder cloud.

"Oh do tell." Sylais leaned closer to Sheila.

"Sheila, if you want this to continue to be civil you will stop right there." There was definitely an edge to his voice.

"No, no, continue." Julian said, pulling Napoleon's attention to him again. He held his hand to his chest.

"Thou hast cut me to the quick!" Napoleon quoted. Julian gave him a sly wink before turning back to Sheila, who put up her hands with a smile.

"Now, now, if you'll let me continue," Sheila's grin was positively ruthless. "I have a great story about Naps here."

Napoleon hid his face in his hands for most of her story, Clarity's hand was comfortingly on his shoulder when she wasn't laughing at young Napoleon, and through all of this he missed the looks that Julian sent her way. Not long after Sheila's story and after Napoleon could show his face again, everyone went back to their respective rooms, except Julian, who followed Napoleon up to his room. They were laughing quietly as Napoleon told him stories about Sheila.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that that happened!" Julian said, climbing up after Napoleon, he was breathlessly laughing at this point.

"Sheila did though! I swear all my problems are her fault." Napoleon said, sagging onto his couch, loosening his tie and letting it hang there. Julian sat next to him and did the same. They were quiet for a moment or two before Napoleon felt Julian's head rest against his shoulder. Napoleon couldn't blame him, a night with his family was always tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get this all updated sooner rather than later...


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon leaves his cave somemore

Napoleon didn't sleep. Julian was surprisingly more distracting asleep than he was awake, which was a feat, as he was already really distracting. The sun was about to peak the mountains when Napoleon finally fell asleep as well, his head resting on Julian's.

He awoke to Sheila snickering in his trapdoor. Frowning he pried open his eyes, glaring at Sheila and the sun pouring into his room.

"Morning, you look mighty comfortable there Naps." She sniggered again. Napoleon kept glaring.

"Leave me alone S," He said. Trying to get comfortable when he remembered Julian on his shoulder. He stiffened and stuck Sheila with his best glare. "One word about this and they won't find your body." Sheila rolled her eyes.

"Chill, I just need to talk to Veneer real quick. Wake him? I'll be downstairs." She popped down. Napoleon didn't want to think about how she was able to get his ladder down. He gently nudged Julian, who stirred rather easily.

"Hey." He said, smiling at Julian's cute sleepy face. He smiled back after registering it was Napoleon.

"Hey yourself." He said back, getting up from Napoleon's shoulder and running a hand through his hair, effectively messing it up. Napoleon chuckled.

"Here, let me help you," He nabbed a comb and untied the ribbon in Julian's hair. "Sheila wants you to meet her downstairs." Quickly brushing out the knots and tying Julian's black hair artfully back into it's ponytail. Julian felt it gently.

"Wow. You did that way quicker than I do, did she say what about?" He stood and faced Napoleon, who shrugged. Julian smiled and smoothed his vest.

"Living with two younger sisters will do that to you," Napoleon said standing and going to the trapdoor with Julian. Julian gave him another odd look, different from the one he pointed at Sylais. "What?"

"Are you coming with me?" His icy blue eyes pleaded with Napoleon.

"Sure. I don't want to make my own food up here anyway." He shrugged again and slid down the ladder.

…

Sylais was gesticulating wildly when Napoleon entered the kitchen. He was making all these odd motions and it took Napoleon a second to realize he was doing it to make Millie laugh. She had a hand over her mouth and he could see the corners of her eyes crinkling in mirth.

At Napoleon's snort, he stops and waves at him.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually start appearing around the B&B, just goes to show how charming I am." Sylais said turning to the fridge to finish preparing his breakfast.

"We'll just let you keep thinking that Sylais." Napoleon snorted. He caught Millie's eye.

'Did you sleep well?' She signed. He sighed.

'Kind of. Had a rude awaking due to our dear sister.' He signed back sarcastically.

'She does have that effect on people. Can you get me the orange juice? I think Clarence put it up too high again.' She pointed to the fridge.

"Sure." He said as he went to the fridge.

"Why does everybody know sign language but me?" Sylais mumbled, taking his bowl of cereal to the table.

"I am a linguistics major, and am fluent in six languages, not including English." Napoleon grabbed the OJ and the milk Sylais just put away.

"Damn, regular Napoleon Dynamite." Sylais said looking at Napoleon for a reaction. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate you," He said giving Millie the orange juice. "That was so bad, it was almost good." He said as he caught Millie's broken laugh.

"No it was better than good. It was awesome." Sylais said around a mouthful of froot loops. Napoleon shook his head and made his instant breakfast.

They were quietly munching on their breakfasts when Sheila and Julian entered the room. Sylais waved and Sheila waved back. She stopped when she spotted Napoleon leaning on the counter drinking his breakfast and reading the news on his phone.

"Naps, if you're going to actually eat with us, could you actually sit at the table like a regular human being?" She prodded him in the side, making him yelp.

"Rude! I was going to, then I got distracted." Napoleon moved to the table, taking a seat next to Millie. Sheila grumbled something that sounded like "Typical" and Julian chuckled.

Julian picked up an apple and took a seat next to Napoleon, reading over his shoulder.

Clarity and Clarence came in bickering and sat down, still bickering. Napoleon raised an eyebrow in a question to Julian, whose reply was an eye roll.

Yilan joined shortly after, Yilan saying Nyoka was still asleep.

"Wow this is the first time I've actually seen everyone at the table." Sylais said, earning a grumble from three of the people there.

It was a very nice affair that made Napoleon resolve to come down more often, maybe even play chess with Julian in the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized just how much I change Julian's character from this one into other ones. He goes from Cinnamon Roll to Sinnamon Roll.


	4. The Old Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which things pick up.

Sheila pulled Napoleon aside one night after dinner. He raised an eyebrow at her but the steel in her gaze made his sarcastic comment die on his tongue.

"Napoleon," she said, sitting him down in the common room. "I think you should move out of the attic."

"Sheila-" He started, stopped by Sheila's upheld hand.

"Hear me out. The guests really like you and you should be more easily accessible when they have questions," She paused in thought. Napoleon waited semi-patiently.

"I think you should move in to Dad's old room." Napoleon shrank away from her.

"No. That is his resting place, not mine. I can't just move in." Napoleon said, standing.

"Naps! I re-read the will! Dad wanted you to have it, please." She pleaded. Napoleon sat back down, his head in his hands.

"I..." He couldn't find the words, "If dear old Dad left it to me we might as well check it out. Not today though, I'm beat." Sheila lit up like a lantern, smiling like she'd stumbled upon gold.

"Wonderful! Tell me when you're ready." She trotted off towards Sylais. Napoleon rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room.

...

"So, your Dad left you money?" Sylais asked from across the breakfast table. Napoleon sighed.

"Kind of. He left me his old room, the one behind the big doors at the end of the Common room? As well as his office." Napoleon explained, only half paying attention to the news he was reading.

"Sounds interesting. Kind of odd to leave someone your room though." Julian interjected, sitting by Napoleon and taking the news from him, and offering him an apple.

"I guess. It's a nice room, from what I remember." Napoleon shrugged, taking the apple and biting into it.

"Your family is super weird so I wouldn't put it past any of them." Sylais said around his cereal.

"You need to stop talking with your mouth full." Sheila commented as she walked in.

"That's the only way he can talk around his foot." Napoleon muttered to Julian, who chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, Naps. Millie's down for the count, you okay for watering her flowers today?" Sheila asked, rummaging in the fridge.

"Of course, as always, I am at her command." Napoleon dipped his head slightly. Sylais made a whip cracking noise and the entire table laughed.

"Anyway, as soon as I'm done, S and I are going to go take a look in the room. If you have dust allergies, don't come with." Napoleon said, taking another bite of apple.

"Who even has dust allergies?" Sylais retorted.

They bickered their breakfast away and now stood in front of the big door. Napoleon took a breath and looked over to Sheila, who gave him a reassuring smile. The key that had been on a chain around his neck for so long now lay in Napoleon's hand. He took a deep breath and inserted it into the lock.

It clicked into place. Napoleon numbly turned the key, disengaging the lock. He couldn't continue, his hands were shaking and cold. Sheila understood the look on his face and went for the other door handle. Julian took the hand Napoleon had on the door and gently led him a step back from the door. Sheila took his place and turned the door knobs.

The giant door opened silently, apparently recently oiled by the maid. The room beyond was covered in dust, and surprisingly brown.

In the very center, up against the far wall was their parents grand king sized bed. Flanked by two nightstands, above which tall windows that stretched 5 feet in total. To the left, was their mother's vanity, her jewelry box still sitting untouched on it. Besides the vanity, was another door, into what Napoleon remembered as the bathroom. To the right, their father's desk, still covered in papers and letters. A little beyond that, was the door to the study, no doubt also still covered in dust and papers.

Julian slowly let Napoleon's hand slip out of his, ogling the tall ceiling and gorgeous details on the walls. Sylais did the same, nudging Julian to look at the window's white gossamer curtains.

Napoleon and Sheila looked at each other, then went in opposite directions. Millie watched them in amusement, just happy to finally get to see the room. Sheila towards the vanity, and Napoleon towards the desk.

Sheila quietly opened the jewelry box. It was full of the jewelry she remembered her mom wore, and a little piece of paper with her name on it. She took the paper, backing up to the center of the room. Sitting down on her parent's bed caused a cloud of dust to puff up. Sylais started sneezing almost immediately and muttered some very crass words.

Napoleon originally approached the desk cautiously, like it was going to bite him. Julian nudged him forward, offering a comforting smile as Napoleon finally reached the desk.

Sheila was already crying by the time Napoleon retrieved his letter. He sat next to her, releasing another cloud of dust that made Sylais cuss some more.

"Go on, read it." Julian urged. Napoleon gave him a look before carefully opening the envelope.

Neither of them ever spoke of what the letter said, at least not all of it. Sometimes they'd quote something from it, or say a little passage, but no one but the siblings knew the full content of the letters.

That's when Napoleon decided to pick up where his father left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo 3 Spoopy 5 me.


	5. In Which Napoleon Gets In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon gets too into his work

It wasn't easy. Napoleon's father's shoes were hard to fill and he left a lot of loose ends around. Napoleon didn't get much sleep anymore, his days spent making phone calls and doing old paperwork. All things he was used to, but now he had people who wanted to see him come out of his room.

He was also working on moving into his parent's old room. The head cleaning lady, Esmerelda, was working really hard to make the place livable again, but there was so much to be done. Contractors to hire, dust to clear, and even restoration to do.

The study was the first thing finished and now Napoleon spent most of his days, and nights, in there. It had been three weeks when Julian visited him in the study. He looked more worried than usual, and if Napoleon could see his own face, he'd know why.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Julian asked, coming in fully. Napoleon looked up at him and smiled.

"At least a few hours, why?" Napoleon went back to work on a rather nasty looking page of paperwork.

"Because it's been more like a few days." Julian walked around his desk and stood by Napoleon.

"Oh? Well then, I'll have to eat soon." He made no move to get up. Julian used his last resort.

"Napoleon, Millie's getting worried." Napoleon's pen stopped. He looked up at Julian again. Silence wrapped around them for a few moments. Julian was sure his heart beat was the loudest thing in the room. Napoleon dropped his pen and stood, almost falling, Julian quickly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Careful there," Julian said, his tone somewhat teasing. "You've got to get food first and then we can go see Millie." Napoleon numbly nodded, he hadn't realized how weak he felt, or how terrible he probably looked. Julian had to support Napoleon all the way to the kitchen. Napoleon gladly ate whatever Julian handed him, trusting him implicitly.

After 30 minutes, Julian couldn't keep Napoleon sitting in the Kitchen anymore and they made their way to Millie's room, which was on the first floor for easy access. Julian knocked and pulled Napoleon inside with him.

Millie was lying down, staring at the ceiling. She smiled at Julian when he came in.

'Julian, you didn't have to get Naps.' She signed, going to sit up. Julian dropped Napoleon on her wheelchair for a second to help her sit up. He smiled at her. He sat on one of the chairs in her room.

"Are you alright Millie?" Napoleon sounded raspy as he asked her. She nodded.

'Julian's a big help. He's very sweet.' Napoleon looked to Julian again, he raised an eyebrow and Napoleon looked back to his baby sister.

'He is so sweet.' Napoleon regretted it as soon as he finished sweet. Millie smiled knowingly at him.

'You like him.' It looked more like a statement than a question. Napoleon sighed, thanking his lucky stars Julian didn't understand sign language.

'Yes, I guess I do.' He told her, her face lit up and Julian made a choking noise, making Napoleon turn to him. He was texting furiously. Napoleon sighed in relief.

'You're a weirdo Naps.'

'So are you Flower,' He yawned. "May I go to get some sleep? It's been forever." He said aloud. Millie smiled and nodded. Julian perked up and stood.

Picking up Napoleon and nodding goodbye to Millie, Julian left her room. Napoleon flushed furiously but let himself be carried to one of the empty guest rooms.

...

Napoleon started eating and sleeping regularly again, at Julian's and Millie's urging. Sylais seemed to be relieved that he was appearing at mealtimes and around the B&B.

His room was finished early and he moved in quickly, with the help of Julian and Clarence, of course.

Julian started being almost constantly present when Napoleon was in the study. He sat on the edge of the mahogany desk and watched Napoleon write. Napoleon would never say this, but Julian's presence was kind of soothing. It also helped to rant to him about how annoying these people who were sending letters to him were. Julian sat calmly and listened, normally sipping a cup of tea.

Once Napoleon was done, Julian would offer his opinion and help him through the matter. It helped so much more than Sheila or Clarence's suggestions to fight them.

It was a welcome change, as well as the new room, which they kept as close to the original as possible. So a peace settled over the household.

For now...


	6. Plotplotplot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

The front door slammed, waking Napoleon from his slumber. He had fallen asleep at his desk. It had been a late night talking with Julian, who was draped over the chairs opposite Napoleon. He remembered that there was something happening and shook Julian before leaving the study.

Out in the foyer Sheila was sitting on the ground, hands beside her, staring at the door. Napoleon rushed to her side. She didn't look at him when he sat in front of her.

"Sheila? What happened?" He took her shoulders, trying to get her eyes to focus on him.

"He left. Sylais left." She said, not fully looking at him, staring beyond him. Julian came up and wrapped his arms around her. She just let him do it, no sign of struggle or emotion. Vowing to kill Sylais once he found him, Napoleon stood and looked at Sheila. She had a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. She let it go as soon as Napoleon tugged on it.

My Dear Sheila, it read.

I'm sorry for my sudden departure. Something has come up and I need to leave immediately. Tell Naps that I bought caramels and they're in the fridge. Tell Millie I'll miss her the most, almost as much as I'll miss you… There was more, but it wasn't anything Napoleon cared about.

"Oh Sheila…" Was all he was able to say. Julian gave him a worried look, which he returned. Sheila looked terrible, her hair a mess and still in her nightgown. Then Napoleon had an idea.

"Clarence!" He called, "How good are you at finding people?" Clarence's door opened and his not yet styled head poked out.

"Very good when I have to? Who do you want to find?" He yelled down. Clarity's door opened and they whispered urgently together.

"Sylais!" Clarity's conversation stopped. They leaned over the banister.

"He's gone?" They said in unison. Napoleon nodded. The twins looked at each other.

"How much are you willing to pay me?" Clarence said finally, with a "Clarence you can't just ask that." From Clarity.

"Depending on how well you do, 300 to 800." Clarence mumbled something but came downstairs anyway.

"That's less than my usual going rate, but since you're Millie's brother I'll do it anyway," He took one look at Sheila, "and because Sheila looks that bad." Napoleon snorted, then did a double take.

"Wait, Millie?" Clarence didn't respond, going back to his room and closing the door.

…

Clarence found Sylais really quickly. By the next day they had a location and Napoleon told Sheila before he went to bed that night, hoping to give her some hope and life into her dead eyes. Which was an uncommonly bad idea, as she left that night after him.

Napoleon felt like Yakety sax should have been playing in the background as he got into his car and followed after her, hoping to catch up to her before she got to Sylais. He left with only waking up Clarence and making sure he could contact him at anytime.

He barely drove the speed limit trying to catch up on the lead both of them had on him. He hated the traffic that appeared sporadically and hoped that Sheila wasn't too far away from him.

Napoleon ended up ahead of her in fact, arriving at the hotel Clarence had told him about. Sheila arrived two hours after he did and turned around when she saw him sitting in the foyer.

"Sheila." He said in a warning voice. She sighed and turned back, sitting next to him.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have left without you guys. I just really wanted to catch up quickly." She sighed and deflated in the chair.

"You guys? I… came… alone. Oh no." Napoleon lay his head in his hands and Sheila laughed.

"Oh my gosh you didn't bring anyone else did you? Not even Veneer?" She giggled. Napoleon groaned.

"No, I didn't think that far ahead. Julian's going to be so pissed, Sheila." He rubbed his face. Sheila put a comforting hand on his shoulder, made less comforting by her giggles.

"Of course you didn't Naps, but we better get going so we don't lose Sylais." She squeezed his shoulder and stood. "Come on Naps, we've got work to do."


	7. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

First off, Napoleon let Sheila drive, with some trepidation of course. He almost got into the driver's seat, until Sheila reminded him that only he had Clarence's number and Napoleon took the backseat. He called the B&B instead of Clarence, just so that he could also get ahold of Julian.

"Hello?" He heard Clarence answer. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Clarence, it's Napoleon." He said. Clarence snorted.

"Hey. You ready for Sylais’s location now?" He replied nonchalantly. Napoleon smiled.

"Yes." Napoleon nodded at Sheila.

"He's a little farther than I originally thought. You need to go into France." He said, Napoleon could here him typing on his laptop, and wondered how he was doing that with the cord phone in the foyer.

"Alright, France it is. I caught up to Sheila, by the way. She's driving right now." Napoleon shifted the phone to his other ear with his left hand, pointing at the road Sheila needed to go down. Clarence chuckled.

"Then you've got time to talk," Napoleon protested but Clarence didn't pay any attention. "Veneer! Napoleon is on the line." Napoleon sunk down in his seat. On the other line, he heard a scrambling and a small crash, followed by Clarence laughing.

"Napoleon?" Julian huffed into the telephone. Napoleon's heart burst, he sounded so tired, though that might have been the dash to the phone.

"Julian?"

"Napoleon! You're alright? You found Sheila? Have you found Sylais? Are you coming home?" He shot question after worried question, Napoleon let out a laugh, happy to hear him again.

"Julian, Julian! I'm fine, Sheila's fine, we haven't found Sylais yet, I can't come home yet." The word 'Home' sounded so right in that moment, Napoleon couldn't stop the smile growing on his face.

"Okay, okay that's good. You should have waited for me. I miss you." Napoleon's smile grew and he squirmed farther down on the seat and Sheila looked the rearview mirror at him.

"What the hell are you doing Naps?" She said, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I know. I'll be back soon, I love you." Napoleon froze, hand over his mouth.

"I love you too, just be back soon." Julian replied.

To his credit, Napoleon didn't scream/squeal until after he had hung up. Sheila gave him another weird look, through the rearview mirror. Once he explained, she had to stop the car on the side of the road, and hug him, yelling "Finally". Napoleon had to keep himself from squealing all the car ride into France.


	8. Getting There...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of the journey

Napoleon was so elated he couldn't sleep. His leg was bouncing the entire time Sheila was driving. She eventually got tired enough that Napoleon took over. The GPS glared in the dark car as Sheila slept soundly in the back. Napoleon was still restless.

…

They arrived at the hotel Sylais was hopefully staying at. Napoleon shook Sheila awake. She awoke with a small coo and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hey S. We're here." She fully awoke and sat up, messing her hair up even more while trying to get it to be semi-manageable. Napoleon shook his head and quickly fixed it for her.

"Let's go check then." Sheila got out of his car and headed away, towards the glass doors.

Once again the registration clerk said they just missed him. Napoleon groaned and Sheila looked like she was starting to loose hope. Napoleon rushed her back out to the car.

"Your turn to call Clarence and get our directions." He practically shoved her into the back seat before he got situated in the drivers.

The conversation between Sheila and Clarence wasn't as exciting as the one he'd had with him earlier, except now they were heading back to London, where they had landed. Napoleon grumbled about wild goose chases but headed back all the same.

The drive there was shorter than the drive to Belgium, where they had gone initially, Sheila switched in at noon so Napoleon could nap.

They arrived at the inn Clarence suggested a little earlier than they expected, making Napoleon give Sheila a glare, as she probably broke the speed limit more than once.

Sheila slumped in the foyer chair, waiting as Napoleon check the front desk. The front door slid open automatically again, turning her attention to it. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there.

"Sheila?" He looked bewildered. His voice made Napoleon turn around.

"Sylais!" The siblings said at once. Sheila got to Sylais first, tackling him to the ground. Napoleon ran after her making sure she wasn't going to kill Sylais before he could. Instead… He didn't want to think about what he saw instead. Opting to walk outside and wait for them to come out so they could go back to New York together.


	9. The Fanservice Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally home

On the plane ride back, Napoleon was at war with himself. He was terrified of returning and seeing Julian, part of him wanted to run to Julian and the other part of him wanted to run, far, far away from Julian. The third part of him wanted to strangle Sylais a hundred times over for leaving the way he did.

Thus, leaving him here, window seat watching the clouds below them, Sheila was next to him and next to her was Sylais. Sheila had purposefully sat herself between Napoleon and Sylais, just to keep from having to clean up a murder.

He glared into the clouds, maybe life could just go back to normal. It wasn't likely, but he could hope.

…

They arrived back at the B&B at around 3 in the morning. Napoleon was exhausted. Sheila led them into the dark home. Understandably, no one was still awake. Napoleon let out a sigh of relief, heading swiftly to his new bedroom to finally sleep in a nice bed that wasn't a car or other vehicle.

He said goodnight to Sheila and finally popped into his room.

Unbuttoning his vest, Napoleon made his way through his room in the milky moonlight. He shed his vest, his socks, and his shoes, not bothering with anything else before making himself comfortable on his impossibly comfy bed. He snuggled in and was out like a light before he knew it.

…  
[This is my favorite troupe/cliché, so suck it up.]

Napoleon awoke smothered in warmth. It was the most comfy thing he had ever felt. He snuggled his face deeper into the pillow. He sighed as warm arms pulled him closer to the warm pillow.

Wait. Pillows didn't have arms.

Napoleon shot up almost immediately. Julian sleepily protested this sudden movement by snuggling closer to him. Napoleon took a moment to breathe. Julian was right there. In a very form fitting black t-shirt, with his tattoos showing just barely above elbows. After a few deep breaths, Napoleon lay back down in Julian's arms. It wasn't hard to go back to sleep, he was already in his favorite place.

It took Julian a moment to fully awaken, but when he did, he snuggled his face into Napoleon's hair. Napoleon flushed like none other.

"Good morning," he mumbled, like being here with Napoleon was the most normal thing in the world. "How was the trip back?" It was such a simple question, yet Napoleon found his tongue glued to the top of his mouth.

After a few moments, he spoke. "Sheila had to sit between me and Sylais, just to keep me from killing him." He softly said into Julian's chest.

Julian laughed. It reverberated in his chest and Napoleon could hear it as well as feel it. He decided right there that that was his favorite place in the world and he never wanted to leave, except... he had one question.

"Julian, why are you in my bed?" Julian's chuckles subsided and his hold on Napoleon loosened just enough that Julian could lean away to see his face. Napoleon searched his eyes, wondering what he would do next.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said quietly. Napoleon smiled, and lifted one of his hands to cup Julian's cheek. He leaned into Napoleon's palm, closing his eyes.

"Try me." Julian lazily opened his eyes and eyed Napoleon for a second, biting his lip.

When he finally spoke, Napoleon really wasn't surprised at what he said, "I missed you. And this room happens to smell strongly of you." Napoleon honestly would have done the same. He hated himself for leaving this beautiful man without any warning. Julian was still chewing slightly on his bottom lip. Napoleon was going to have to stop that.

Napoleon leaned up, didn't ask for permission at all, and kissed Julian.

It was soft and sweet, and Napoleon could feel Julian's hands gently rubbing his back. He gave Julian's bottom lip a soft nip before pulling away, inciting a low whine from Julian. Napoleon just smiled at him again as he pouted. Julian quickly got revenge.

He pulled Napoleon to him, taking a kiss of his own, this one was different, hungry and full of need. Napoleon quickly returned it, Julian made another noise, not quite a whine, but also not quite a moan.

...

They made out in Napoleon's bed until Sheila popped in, making Napoleon quickly pull away. Julian pulled him back to him, but made no move to kiss him again. Sheila looked shocked for a moment. Then smiled.

"Eyyyyyy" she said, finger gunning at Julian, who grinned.

"Good morning Sheila." Julian said calmly. Napoleon hid his bright red face in Julian's chest.

"It's actually almost noon, you guys up for some lunch? Sylais offered to make crepes." Sheila leaned on the doorway. Julian thought for a moment and started rubbing soothing circles on Napoleon's back.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit."

"Great! I guess you wouldn't want Millie to see Napoleon like this, ey?" She stood straight and left, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe my sister caught me making out in my parents old bedroom." Napoleon said, muffled by Julian's sleep shirt. Julian chuckled.

"When you put it like that. Come on love, as much as I hate to get up, food sounds like the second best thing in the world right now." He gently moved Napoleon off of him, to which he received protests. He stood and stretched, popping his spine. Napoleon raised an eyebrow.

"What's the first best thing in the world right now?" He asked, Julian just gave him one of the sexiest over-the-shoulder looks he had ever seen, then walked over to the closet. All Napoleon could manage was a strangled noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Epilogue.


	10. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter that made everyone mad at me.

Napoleon sat in his study, once again working on finances. He was starting to really hate math. Julian's signature knock broke him out of his math-trance. Julian was already inside when Napoleon was about to yell for him to come in. He smiled.

"Hi." Julian walked to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hi. Sheila's back." He said, stepping back. Napoleon scrambled out of his chair and out the door to meet his sister.

She met him at the door, smiling as she looked up. "You added another floor." She said.

"I did. And a special room for you and Sylais, not as nice as mine, though." Napoleon said cheekily, taking the small bag she carried as Sylais struggled with the other bags. Julian easily lifted a few off his hands and escorted them inside with a smile.

"Nothing can be as grand as your rooms, Naps. How's it been running the place without me?" She asked right as they got to her rooms. Napoleon dramatically put his hand over his forehead.

"How did I ever function without you!" He said with dramatics "I hate having to do finances, but Julian manages the people coming in and out." He said with a smile at Julian. Julian winked at him. Sheila smiled and put her hands together.

"I'm excited to get back to business! I've spent far too long doing nothing." She said, starting to unpack, Sylais had already gone to invade the fridge. Napoleon and Julian shared a look.

"You mean your honeymoon?" Julian asked slowly, Sheila gave him a duh look.

"Of course! I want to get back to doing things!"

"Other than Sylais." Clarity added as she passed by. Napoleon and Julian sniggered while Sheila turned bright red. Napoleon reached out and high fived Clarity before she disappeared to whatever her day job was.

"Anyway, Sheila, you can have the finances, they're all yours." Napoleon said. "You can take them off my desk when you want them.

Napoleon took Julian's hand and left Sheila to unpack. Julian gave Napoleon a sideways glance.

"What?" He asked when they got into their room. Julian cracked a smile.

"Remember our Honeymoon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, one day I'll write the Honeymoon, but that is not this day.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot more added to this, chapters and One-shots alike. We'll see. Until then my friends!
> 
> ~King Roses (Hat Writer)


End file.
